Items
Doblons.io has various items you can upgrade to, to make your ship even more powerful and deadly. A weapon can be added to your ship when you collect a certain amount of doblons. There are four different types of weapons, they are: The front cannons, side cannons, deck cannons and rear cannons. Front Front cannons are additional weapons that are placed in front of your ship, It is useful for chasing enemies or when using a rammer build. Tier 1(First Upgrade) * [[Battering Ram|'Battering Ram']]: (1st upgrade) Increases your collision damage. * [[Chaser Cannon|'Chase Cannon']]: (1st upgrade) ''Adds 2 cannons on to the front of your ship. The bullets are rather small and deal a small amount of damage. Tier 2(Second/Last Upgrade) * [[Greater Ram|'Greater Ram']]: ''(Last upgrade) ''An upgraded version of the previous Battering Ram, Increases collision damage even more. Side Cannons Side cannons are cannons that change the cannons on your side. These are useful for when you are battling with someone. They deal the most damage out of any cannon. Tier 1(First upgrade): * [[Scatter Cannon|'Scatter Cannon']]: ''(1st upgrade)''Changes your cannon so that it shoots 3 small bullets at a time. * [[Side Cannons|'Side Cannons']]: ''(1st upgrade)''Adds more cannons to the side of your ship (they also do more damage if you hit the target the right way). * [[Side Rows|'Side''' Rows]]: (1st upgrade)''Adds a cannon type object which moves about and makes your ship move faster, but makes your turn speed slower. Tier 2(Last upgrade): * [[Grape Cannon|'Grape Cannon']]: ''(Last upgrade)''Upgrades your scatter cannons so that they shoot 2 little bullets and 1 big bullet instead of 3 small bullets (this does more damage due to the bigger bullet). * 'Side Cannons: (2nd upgrade)''Adds even more cannons to the side of your ship. these do even more damage. However, they slow down your turning and speed. * 'Side Rows: (2nd upgrade)''Adds more rows to the side of your ship Deck Cannons Deck cannons are the cannons on the deck of the ship. Tier 1(First upgrade): * [[Big Cannon|'Big Cannon']]: ''(1st cannon)''Adds a big cannon in the middle of the ship that does massive damage, and has slow reload (It was used to be called the Big Bertha). * [[Dual Cannon|'Dual Cannon']]: ''(1st cannon)''Adds a cannon that shoots in two opposing directions. Aim with the mouse. * [[Auto Cannon|'Auto Cannon']]: ''(1st cannon)''Adds an auto cannon that you can't control, but is good for killing bosses! (This cannon does less damage than a swivel cannon). * [[Swivel Cannon|'Swivel Cannon']]: ''(1st cannon)''Adds a similar cannon that the auto cannon has. the only difference is that you can control it, and it does more damage. Tier 2(Second upgrade): * [[Sniper Cannon|'Sniper Cannon']]: ''(1 cannon max)''Upgrades from big cannon. The big cannon gets a rectangular extension on it. It does slightly less damage. However, bullet speed increases drastically. * [[Twin Cannon|'Twin Cannon']]: ''(1st cannon)''Upgrades from dual cannon. fires two bullets in one direction. This weapon replaced the triple cannon. * [[Quad Cannon|'Quad Cannon']]: ''(1 cannon max)''Upgrades from Dual Cannon. The Quad Cannon is a 4 sided cannon (as it's name suggests) that shoots in 4 directions. * 'Auto Cannon: (2 cannons)''Adds one more auto cannon to your deck (This does not change the performance of the individual auto cannons, it just adds more firepower). * 'Swivel Cannon: (2 cannons)''Adds one more swivel cannon to your deck (Like the Auto Cannon upgrade, this does not change the performance of the individual Swivel Cannons). * [[Gatling Cannon|'Gatling Cannon']]: ''(1st cannon)''Transforms your Swivel into a Gatling Cannon. It looks like a swivel cannon divided in half. Gatling cannons increase the reload rate, but damage lowers quite a bit in exchange for "Gatling gun fun" *'Big Cannon: (2 cannons max)''Adds a second big cannon. Tier 3(Third/Last upgrade): * 'Gatling Cannon: (2 cannons)''Adds 1 more Gatling making up to 3 Gatling Cannons that fire 2 times faster each than the swivel cannons, but have shorter range and deal much less damage.For this reason, Some players prefer to keep three swivel cannons instead of upgrading to the 3 Gatling Cannons. * 'Swivel Cannon: (3 cannons max)''Adds one more swivel cannon to your deck (Like the Auto Cannon upgrade, this does not change the performance of the individual Swivel Cannons). * 'Auto Cannon: (3 cannons max)''Adds one more auto cannon to your deck (This does not change the performance of the individual auto cannons, it just adds more firepower). * 'Twin Cannon: ''(2 cannons max)''Adds one more Twin cannon to your ship. (This does not change the performance of the individual twin cannons, it just adds more firepower). * ''Coming Soon! Sniper Cannon Upgrade!'' Tier 4(Gatling Exclusive): *Gatling Cannon: ''(3 cannons max)''Adds one last Gatling cannon. ''Coming Soon! Crow's Nest Upgrade!(increases view distance)'' Rear Cannons Rear cannons focus on your back of your ship. These cannons are particularly useful when someone is chasing you. Tier 1(First/Last Upgrade): * [[Rear Cannon|'''Rear Cannon]]: (1st & only upgrade)''Adds a cannon at the back of your ship that shoots out giant bullets. This cannon is very similar to the big cannon- they both inflict heavy damage. * 'Mine Dropper: ''(1st upgrade)''Adds a dropper at the back of your ship. The dropper launches mines, which last for about 5 seconds before disappearing. The mines do a heavy amount of damage to players who touch them. It shaped like a dark gray hexagon with the size slightly bigger than a tile. * ''Coming Soon! Rudder Upgrade!(increases turn speed)'' Tier 2(Giant Mine Exclusive): * [[Giant Mine Dropper|'''Giant Mine Dropper]]: (Last available upgrade)''As you would imagine, the size of the mines is increased, the mine spawn speed is surprisingly not as slow as one may think. If you use mine dropper this no disadvantages. Its a full upgrade, what are you waiting for? * 'Coming Soon! '''Rear Cannon Upgrade! Trivia * The Big Cannon was once called the Big Bertha, although its name was changed shortly after. Category:Doblons.io